


Duality

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Part Novelization Part Canon-Divergent AU, Slow Burn, So Slow you'll want to kill me by the time they get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The duality of the Bionis and the Mechonis, of the organic and the mechanical, of Homs and Machina, of Shulk and Egil.Or: Colony 9 is attacked, Shulk and Reyn go out to seek revenge, and things begin to diverge from the well-walked path from there.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to a story I wanna write bc xbc is kicking me in the gut over and over rn... Feedback would be lovely, btw!!

Sword Valley had been a failure. The Homs, mere bugs on the Bionis’s body, had pushed back the Mechon. There was only one way it could be possible, that  _ damned _ Monado.

The time was drawing near, Egil realized. The Bionis was coming ever nearer to awakening, Zanza ever nearer to once again trying to destroy his home… But this time, he would be ready.

The first step was to thin out the numbers of living beings. Be them the High Entia, the Homs, or even the Nopon. Of course, the Monado would be a problem… But one he was already in the works of dealing with.

A Mechon, piloted by one of the various Homs the Mechon had been able to bring to him. Blood flowing through it, unable to be wounded by the very weapon made to destroy them.

He stared down at his blueprints, his plans. This would be the first step, but as he perfected it… It would give birth to the Yaldabaoth he dreamed of. The strongest Mechon, able to move the Mechonis itself.

It would all be within reach, soon. But he had to hurry. There was much to be done, and with only Vanea at his side, it would take time… Time he may not have, given the circumstances.

He closed his eyes, the anguished screams of his comrades heavy on his shoulders, screaming into his ears…

“I will avenge you…” He gripped a hand into a fist, staring down at it. “I will bring peace to this world.”


	2. Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter!! Bit of a slow start, sure, but... it's getting there!
> 
> Note: canon-typical attractions will still MOSTLY exist, though in some cases be toned down a bit. Sharla/Reyn will be totally rehauled, in regards to their dynamic, however.
> 
> There is a chance of me putting a different ship in, but we'll have to see about that.

Shulk rummaged through the Mechon wreckage, hoping to find at least one useful piece. He could use more materials for building weapons, he was starting to run out, and he had to keep up with it… Even if he would rather study the Monado.

“A Mechon M71!” His eyes sparkled a bit as he picked it up and began to examine it. “I bet I can use its optical system to align one of the Anti-Air Batteries.”

But then he realized it was a total mess, nothing really salvageable. Tossing it to the side, he let out a sigh. “No good. It’s broken.”

He picked up another part of it, hoping for something a little more useful this time, but… “The joint section. It’s buckled…” Another one tossed to the side. “It’s completely useless.”

He threw himself back onto the ground with a sigh, staring up at the sky. Were there any useful parts around here? He was starting to think not… But that was when a real find caught his eye.

“An M69!” He was next to it in no time, looking it over. “Its armour would be perfect for making a shield. If I can just get it off, I should be able to…”

That was when it began to move and Shulk found himself stumbling back, just in time for Reyn to appear, standing between Shulk and the moving Mechon piece.

“Shulk!” He bashed his weapon into it, knocking it back and revealing it was just, in fact, a krabble.

“Reyn!” He pulled his junk sword from his back, worried that Reyn still thought it was a Mechon on his mind. “It's not a Mechon! It's just a Krabble! It was using the Mechon armour as a shell!”

Reyn nodded, moving to draw its attention towards him again. “I'll lure it away and Topple it! When it's down, use your Arts to finish it off!”

\--

It was time to launch an attack on the remaining Homs colonies. The final pieces would be put into place, and then Egil would assure the Bionis’s life force would be depleted, just a bit more.

Less Homs, more Faced Mechon to help wipe out more of that life. More soldiers to stop Zanza from ever unleashing his horror upon the Mechonis again…

He looked up at Metal Face, the preparations were almost complete… One of the first Faces the Homs would see. A sign of the end for them, and for the Bionis.

He’d like to see the Monado do anything now, like to see the Homs try and fight in inevitable.

Pulling away from the sight of Metal Face, he went back to work on Yaldabaoth. Things were falling into place, but there was still plenty of work to do.

\--

Back to the lab, only to be sent out to get some air… Shulk and Fiora had shared a moment together before Mechon debris began falling from the sky. Odd, in Fiora’s opinion, given there hadn’t been all that much recently…

But now, it was time to head back to the Colony, where they wouldn’t be at risk for being crushed by it. That was fine, but Fiora wanted a good look at the view from the park one more time before they went. She grabbed Shulk by the arm, pulling him to the edge.

“Hey Shulk…” She began, her voice soft. “You remember that time we watched the sun rise, right here? It was when we were quite young.”

“Yeah, I remember.” He nodded. “We came because… You and Dunban… You had that fight and fell out with one another.”

“Yeah. It wasn’t pretty. Really it had nothing to do with you…” She grimaced a bit, some guilt still sitting on her chest. “But I still dragged you out and made you stay up all night.”

He smiled at her, making that guilt fade away. “I'm glad we did it, even though it was only that one time. We talked for hours and hours about all our hopes and dreams… And then you fell asleep on my arm as we looked up at the stars.”

“...Oh no!” A memory hit her as her voice raised, eyes wide.

“What?” He tilted his head to the side. “What is it?”

_ Oh, Shulk! I have this terrible feeling I said something embarrassing. Like… I wanted to marry him? _ She felt her face going read as thoughts ran through her head. “Umm...Shulk? You don't... remember what I said back then?”

“Kind of, but I can't quite put my finger on it.” He placed his hand to his chin, humming in thought. “Hold on, I know I'll get it…”

“Oh, er, don't worry! No need to remember. Forget I even brought it up.” Now she just felt embarrassed for even saying anything, oh boy. “Anyway, that's the end of that conversation! Let's talk about something else.”

“Okay.” He shrugged. “Whatever you say, Fiora.”

\--

“Brother.” Vanea approached Egil, her heart breaking as she watched him continue down his path of revenge. “You truly plan to send the Mechon to the Bionis, then?”

“Of course I do, did you believe my plans to be all talk?” He looked at her, the look in his eyes the same one she’d been seeing for years now.

The look of a broken man, deaf to the worries of those around him.

“I see. I just didn’t realize it would be so soon.” She looked at the Faced Mechon in charge of attacking the colonies. She feared the war once waged would become worse than ever before, and yet…

She couldn’t abandon Egil, if there was even the smallest chance she could convince him… She had to stay with him. There was no way on Mechonis she would ever be able to bring herself to leave him alone.

“I’ll run some diagnostics, to make sure there aren’t problems after they leave.” She nodded, letting a small sigh escape her lips.

_ Oh Egil… it hadn’t always been like this.  _ Walking past, she began doing as she said she would, hoping (as unlikely as it would be) that Egil would change his mind. That he would listen to her pleas for them to find peace.

But he said nothing, absorbed once again in his work. In his goals. If only Lady Meyneth could speak to him, pull him from the dark corners of his mind… Vanea would just have to wait, hope that the loss Homs would suffer would allow her a vessel for her Goddess.

For now, all she could do was stay with him and try to convince him… Even if anything short of a miracle seemed unable to change his ways now.

\--

They had been on their way to gather the Ether Cylinders, joined by Fiora, when Reyn stopped Shulk, looking out at the scenery.

“Every time we come here, it brings back memories.” He smiled a bit, hands on his hips. “Same for you, right?”

He hummed, nodding. “Yep. We've been through a lot together, you and me.”

“Oh yeah! You remember that time? You know, that one time!”

Shulk hummed. “When we had that big fight?”

“That's the one. It's easily the biggest bust-up we've ever had.” Reyn nodded. “In all the years I've known you, nothing else has come close.”

“It was bad, all right.” He sighed, before looking at Reyn with a small smile. “I'm just glad we made up afterwards.”

“You know, for such a big argument…” Reyn rubbed the back of his head. “I don't even remember what it was about.”

He scratched his cheek, wracking his mind for the cause and finding nothing. “We were really young. It was probably just some silly kid thing.”

“You’re probably right.” Reyn nodded and, for a moment, was quiet. “Hey, Shulk... Do you ever think about it? Without me bringing it up, I mean.”

“Of course I think about it sometimes.” How could he not? After all… “If we'd never had that argument, I don't think we'd be friends now.”

“That's just what I was thinking!” Reyn looked at him, grinning ear to ear. “We must have said some pretty harsh things to each other… But it was worth it, right? It's why we're such good mates now!”

“Yeah, it was definitely worth it.” He nodded, once again looking out at the scenery in front of them. “You know, it's funny how we think alike sometimes. I'd have figured you were still angry.”

“Nah, not anymore. But you did get on my nerves a bit back then.” He scratched his cheek. “You were just too clever, man. It got under my skin.”

“And I thought you were just this big, dumb brute.” He blinked a few times, coming to a realization. “Hey, I guess that's what we were arguing about.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. But after all that fighting, we came out stronger.” He nodded. “At least we learnt about each other.”

“You know, I don't say this enough. Thanks, Reyn.” He closed his eyes for a moment, a small smile on his face. “I couldn't ask for a better friend.”

“No problem, Shulk. And remember, you don't have to hold back.” He slapped him gently across the back. “You can call me a big, dumb brute anytime you like. I'll take it on the chin!”

“If that’s the case…” Fiora, who had just approached to see what was taking so long, spoke up. “How about you and the big, dumb brute get a move on, Shulk?”

Reyn frowned, arms crossed. “Hey! I said he could call me that, not you!”

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Just come on! We should get moving!”

\--

“I’ve finished running diagnostics. Everything seems to be in order, Brother.” Vanea’s voice hesitated, but Egil permitted it. Hesitation while she helped him was fine, better than the rest, who turned their back on him.

“In that case, it’s time.” He turned to look at the Mechon. “Go now, Mechon! Eliminate as many Homs as you can! Bring more to be turned into servants, so we can finally quash the threat of the Bionis!”

The sounds of ever working machinery became a bit duller as the Mechon began to move out, ready to begin their assault on the Bionis. Egil watched as they left and, for the first time in quite a while, felt as close to happiness as one such as him could feel.

If the other Machina would not, he would be the one to heed Lady Meyneth’s warning. When the Bionis awoke (if it still could by the time he was ready for it), he would be ready.

“Brother…” Vanea spoke again, her voice soft but enough to pull him from his thoughts.. “I…”

“Hm?” He looked at her. “What is it, Vanea?”

“I’m still unsure of this, I…” She shook her head, turning away. “Nevermind. I’ll leave you be for now.”

He turned away with a nod. “Very well, be prepared to help in the production of Faces when they return.”

“Of course, Brother.”


	3. Attack

The click of heels in a metal hallway. This was one of the few sounds Egil was used to in his solitude. In a way, it was more familiar than most voices, the ones of the Faces merging in his head, Vanea’s really was the only one he knew.

...He couldn’t even remember his father’s voice anymore. Nor Arglas’s…

He closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts out of his head. Arglas was no more, all there was was  _ Zanza. _

That monster and his curse, he didn’t care if it cost him his life… He would put an end to them both.

“I promise you, Lady Meyneth… No matter what it takes, things will be settled soon.” For a moment, he felt tired as he spoke into the air. “Soon, the Machina will be able to rest easily once again…”

And rest he would, should he survive. His weary soul was in great need of a rest.

\--

“The colonel... The guys... I'm gonna destroy every last one of those damn Mechon!” Reyn’s yell made Shulk grimace. The Mechon had appeared out of nowhere, and now were slaughtering them all. Eating them…

How could they have ever been ready for this?

“Shulk! The entrance!” Fiora pulled him back to the lab and he realized… It was caved in. 

“No!” Reyn took a step forward, touching the fallen debris. “We'll never get in there now…”

“Wait... Let me think here…” He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment, when it hit him. “Reyn, Fiora! There's still the mobile artillery!”

“Right!” Reyn nodded, eyes lighting up a bit at the realization. “If we recharge it with those Ether Cylinders we collected, we can blast our way in!”

Fiora nodded in agreement. “It's in the Residential District!”

“Great!” Shulk and the others started on their ways. They could still get the Monado, still do something about the Mechon…!

“All right! This is it!” Reyn picked up the pace, the others following suit. “Time to avenge the colonel and the boys!”

They made their way out of the Military District, plans set, when Mechon lunged, surrounding them quickly enough. They couldn’t risk all staying here and fighting with weapons that could barely dent them…!

“Reyn!” He turned to his friend. “Looks like you and I will have to cut a path through them.”

Reyn nodded, preparing himself. “Looks like it.”

He smiled a bit at him, before seriousness returned to his expression and he looked to Fiora. “Fiora! Reyn and I will open up a path. Then you can run through.”

“You two can't do this by yourselves!” She shook her head, weapons still at the ready. “I wanna fight as well!”

“Get through!” Shulk shook his head. “We'll be right behind you!”

She frowned, her brow furrowing in worry. “But Shulk…”

“A year ago, Dunban and the Defence Force fought hard to protect the colony and all of us Homs.” Reyn spoke up, turning back to look at her. “Now it's our turn to repay them!”

“Please, Fiora.”

They fought off another Mechon that attacked, digging their heels into the ground to try and stay in place. These things were strong… No wonder they had done so much damage to the Homs…!

“Shulk… Reyn…” She was still uncertain, hand on her chest.

“Don't look so worried. We'll just get rid of these ones.” Reyn grinned a bit. “Shulk won't get a scratch!”

“Okay.” She finally nodded. “I believe you.”

“Go now, Fiora!”

She nodded and began to run off, stopping for only a moment to look back. “Reyn! You take care too!”

“Of course!” And off she went, leaving the boys alone. “Looks like she trusts me after all!”

“I told you.”

And from there, it was a focus on battle. Taking the Mechon down however they could, exploiting the weaknesses as opportunities arose. Hopefully Fiora would be alright on her own for now…!

\--

Information from the scout Mechon were coming in and Egil was quick to begin processing the data. Both were in shambles trying to fight off the onslaught, though the ninth Homs colony seemed to be faring better.

No doubt because of the Monado, Egil was sure. It may be useless against the Faces, but the rest of his Mechon were vulnerable to that damned sword...

But no matter, soon enough they would realize how hopeless it was. They could fight off the main body, but the Faces would remain a threat… Seeing as there would soon be more of them, Egil felt things were turning to his favor.

Zanza would soon pay for what he had done. 

\--

“Everyone. Get away, right now!” Fiora’s voice pulled Shulk out of his theories as to why the Monado was ineffective against this mechon with a face.

Dunban looked towards his sister. “Fiora!”

She charged, using the artillery to tear the normal Mechon to shreds as if they were nothing. She was headed straight at the Metal Faced Mechon when Shulk felt the same thing as before happening again.

_ The artillery rendered useless, ripped to pieces by an attack. Fiora stuck. Claws slicing through her… _

He hadn’t moved from the spot on the ground, but he was shaken. “What did I just…” If it was like the visions he had had of fighting Mechon earlier, then… Oh no! “Fiora! Get back!”

“I won't let you hurt any more people!” She didn’t seem to hear him, continuing towards the Faced Mechon. “We will save Colony 9!”

She opened fire, the cannons doing nothing to the monster, but it easily enough blew the cannon off, Fiora yelping out in fear. But… she didn’t stop, continuing to attack with the remaining cannon.

But all Shulk could think about was what he had seen. “Fiora! Get out of here! Run!” He couldn’t risk losing her…!

“You want more?!” She slammed into it, shooting directly into its face. Shulk could only watch as it fell, inoperable, and the damned thing approached and slammed it into the wall. 

It was just like the vision. 

“Fiora!” He let out a scream as the Mechon approached the fallen artillery. “No!”

It was too late, the vision became complete, the claws of the Mechon plunge into Fiora’s body, cutting her screams of terror short. The way he tossed it to the side, the limp hand of Fiora’s as Mechon swarmed it. The fresh, red blood on the claws.

One of his best friends, someone he could rely on, no Fiora matter what happened… She was dead now, her body thrown to the side like a no-longer wanted toy. Fiora was dead, he had seen it about to happen, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Guilt and anger bubbled into his chest as he fought back his tears, pulling himself to his feet as the Monado began to glow once again. This monster had attacked his home, this monster had ruined a beautiful day, this monster… had killed one of the most important people in Shulk’s world.

“I’ll kill you!”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
